Articles of jewelry, in particular bag handles or wrist watch straps, with a crocodile skin aspect are well known.
The crocodile skin aspect is generally provided with only one plate made from metal or leather. The plate has an upper face and a lower face opposite the upper face and has a plurality of ribs provided to both the upper and lower faces. The ribs are configured to reveal a design of the type crocodile skin aspect. Such known articles of jewelry have a rigid crocodile skin aspect.
The invention is directed to an article of jewelry having a natural crocodile skin aspect, which is simple to manufacture, and a method for manufacturing such an article, which is simple to implement, convenient, and economic.